pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Prism ForcexPanPan Bread Mini-Concert
Note: This will also be a preview format of the upcoming PF concert. Also, this the debut live of Parametric, Azalea Legend, Éclaire and Skrabble. Opening Program Sumire: Hello everyone. I always start Prism Force stuff so may I say that as our sub units, we'll be doing a mini-concert to promote... Mikan: Mikan's favorite for Pork Bun and Bread, PanPan Bread! Sumire: Yeah! Yurika: We're very thankful for PanPan Bread for giving allowing us Prism Force to promote this wonderful bakery. Miele: Please enjoy the live that we'll be presenting to you. Sumire: After words from Twilights* and Azalea Legend... Prism Force: Let's start! Sumire: Twilights* first as always. Klara: Yeah, as always. Performance Info Song: Marble Make Up A-Ha-Ha Coord(s): Licking Candy Peppermint Coord (Sumire), Licking Candy Milky Coord (Mikan) Making Drama: Twilight Sweets Park Coord Change Meganee: Please scan the appropriate amount of PriTickets. You may also scan your Friends Ticket. Coord Change Start! Meganee: As always, Sumire will be wearing a lime green coord with a touch of blue and yellow on it. Sumire: Licking Candy Peppermint Coord Meganee: Matching Sumire's a recolor with angely colors will fit perfectly. Mikan: Licking Candy Milky Coord, nano~ Twilights* grabs their Cyalume Jewel Mic and indicating the unit live will be Pop. Live *Sumire *Mikan Yume ni kakeru zenryoku yūjō kakeru yūjō Mazemaze ma~buru yukō paradaisu koete Shiritai asobi shigusa nidomi suru yōna kiseki Kamiawanai futari wa kami aidoru wa mezasu no BEAT otte oshinoke Nachu demo neko me demo nai NON-STYLE no yume-gao otome natte miyou yo Egao mabuta ni nose popon Atarashī watashi he Let's make up Hitori janakute futari dareka janakute kimi ga ī Sūji ja wakan'nai mune no paramētā kowase! Making Drama, Switch On! Twilights* Sweets Park is similar to Fresh Sweets Park but the area is only in a sunset themed like area. Twilights* Sweets Park Kōkishin ninara makete (Ī yo) Demo ne kōkai ni makecha dameda! Dameda-!! Cyalume Change! Cyalume Superior!! (Sumire's coord glows lime green while Mikan's glow cyan) Yume ni kakeru zenryoku yūjō kakeru yūjō Tsukutte hirogeru ma〜buru paradaisu a-ha-ha (ahaha)! Ma〜buru! a-ha-ha (ahaha)!! Live Info Song: Omomurice Coord: Berry Sauce Chef Coord (Klara), Delicious Chef Coord (Sango; adjusted) Making Drama: SunRise! Alpine Alamode Coord Change Meganee: Please scan the appropriate amount of PriTickets. You may also scan your Friends Ticket. Coord Change Start! Meganee: Looks like SunRise will be doing some Palpine cooking in this live. Don't forget how cute the pink color is. Klara: Berry Sauce Chief Coord. Meganee: Adjusting the coord a little to fit Sango, let's see what kind of recipe can he make. Sango: Delicious Chief Coord. SunRise! grabs their Cyalume Jewel Mic indicating that their live will be Pop. Live *Klara *Sango Sa~a! Ikou! Kitchin! Shuyaku wa mochiron kimi sa!! O-o-omuraisu ō omuraisu (Yummy!) O-o-omuraisu de-de-derishasu (Oishī!) O-o-omuraisu ō omuraisu (fu fu!) O-o-omuraisu uhh…… Derishasu! Manmaru tamago o watte Bōru ni iretara maze maze Miruku o shōshō iremashou (fu fu!) Fuwa toro tamago no hiketsu wa (Nāni?) Oishī batā o hito kake (nuri nuri) Furaipan ni hi o tsukeyou (HeeHaaa!) Tamanegi-chan! Masshurūmu-chan! Min'na de issho ni natchaou! Chikin-chan! Pīman-chan! Gurinpīsu dake wa NO! Fuan wa dare demo aru Demo tachimukawanakya Tamago irete raisu to daikaiten! Kurukuru pon! Omuraisu omuraisu! Omuomu omuraisu! Kechappu de kaita honto no kimochi Derishasu derishasu! Derideri derishasu! Itadakimasu-masu omuraisu! Making Drama, Switch On! SunRise! Alpine Alamode is similar to Miracle Angel Alamode only it's set in the Lalps. SunRise! Alpine Alamode Hitokuchi tabete shiawase hazumu Supottoraito ni terasarete Kitto kimi wa risō no aidoru Min'na egao ni shichau a-i-ko-to-ba! Cyalume Change! Cyalume Superior!! (Klara's glow gray while Sango's glow white) Omuraisu omuraisu! Omuomu omuraisu! Kechappu de kaita honto no kimochi Derishasu derishasu! Derideri derishasu! Gochisōsama-sama omuraisu! O-o-omuraisu ō omuraisu O-o-omuraisu Live Info Song: Home Made Happy (Yumeiro Pattisiere; Primavera) Coord: Cherry Cherry Coord (Akane), Cherry Navy Coord (Yayoi) Making Drama: Parametric Maiden's Release Coord Change Meganee: Please scan the appropriate amount if PriTickets. You may also scab your Friends Ticket. Coord Change Start! Meganee: One of a kind coords from the brand Twinkle Ribbon Parametric will wear today. The pink looks good on you Akane. Akane: Cherry Cherry Coord. Meganee: Another cherry themed coord only blue. Oh, did I forget to mention that Yayoi's favorite color is originally navi blue. Yayoi: Cherry Navy Coord. Paramatric grabs their Cyalume Jewel indicating that their live will be Lovely. Live *Akane *Yayoi Hurry hurry up! saa isoide Honey honey time! moridakusan yo HAATO no ribon hodoite SHUBI DUBI Sweets! Yume ga hajimaru (sowa sowa sowa so-waffle wonderful 1,2,3 ichigo go! go! let's go!) KIMI ga ireba KIMOCHI wa KYARAMERIZE Yaruki genki fui ni okitekuru KYUN to shun no ERIA ippo ippo KURIYA Koi ni todoke HARERUYA HAATOMAAKU Daiji na toki koso daisuki wo ageyou Shinjirareru CHIKARA egao sore ga MIKATA Kyou no OSUSUME "Home Made Happy" Hurry hurry up! saa isoide Honey honey time! moridakusan yo HAATO no ribon hodoite SHUBI DUBI Sweets! Yume ga hajimaru Making Drama, Switch On! Parametric Maiden's Release is similar to Valkyria Maiden's Release with Akane being stuck in a cage and an area full of lions and Yayoi grabs a justice's hammer, battles the lions, grabs a key and frees Akane. Parametric Maiden's Release Cyalume Change! Cyalume Superior!! (Akane's glow red while Yayoi's glow yellow) (sowa sowa sowa so-waffle wonderful 1,2,3 ichigo go! go! let's go!) Performance Info Song: Lovely Part Collection (Aikatsu!) Coord: Flower Meringue Coord (Yurika), Ribbon Meringue Coord (Miele) Making Drama: Secret Azalea Legend Scope Coord Change Meganee: Please scan the appropriate amount of PriTickets. You may also scan your Friends Ticket. Coord Change Start! Meganee: My the Flower Meringue Coord looks good on you Yurika. The fairy wings does suit Azalea Legend's mystical theme. Yurika: Flower Meringue Coord. Meganee: Matching Yurika's coord, Miele will be wearing one with a touch of orange on it. Miele: Ribbon Meringue Coord. Azalea Legend grabs their Cyalume Jewel Mic indicating that their live will be Lovely. Live *Yurika *Miele FUN! FUN! FUN! Boys & Girls! Oide yo minna POP! POP! POP! Shake your Beat! Party Time hajimaru yo! Te no naru hō e kokoro ugoita hito kono yubi tomare Kimi wa matteta special na jikan sasowasete ne Lalala LAUGH egao kara lalala LOVE umarete kuru Ichiban suki na kimi wo misete! Deau machijū ga stage hikaru yume to collaboration Kyō no jibun ni ribbon wo kakete takaramono ni shiyou Making Drama, Switch On! Secret Azalea Legend Scope is similar to Secret Wonderful Scope only it's set in a field of cherry blossom trees. Secret Azalea Legend Scope. Cyalume Change! Cyalume Superior!! (Yurika's glow purple while Miele's glow light pink) FUN! FUN! FUN! Boys & Girls! Issho ni utaou POP! POP! POP! Shake your Beat! Tobikiri no memories Kimi to collection Performance Info Song: Love Like Caramelize (Aikatsu!; adjusted a little) Coord: Apple Crisp Coord (Ann), Fairy Tale Apple Coord (Nozomi; adjusted) Making Drama: Shining Éclaire Factory Coord Change Meganee: Please scan the appropriate PriTickets. You may also scan your Friends Ticket. Coord Change Start! Meganee: In this performance, Éclaire will be showing of appetizing red apples through their coord. Ann: Apple Crisp Coord Meganee: My, one of Nozomi's favorite coords, adjusting it a little to fit his image. Nozomi: Fairy Tale Apple Coord Éclaire grabs their Cyalume Jewel Mics indicating that their live is Natural. Live *Ann *Nozomi Harenochi candy Dokidoki chocolate Hitokuchi de gokigen decoration Naisho dakedo Minna tte kitto Sweets wa genki no okusuri ne (Fushigi ni) kimochi no flavor (Special) yasashī ureshī Chīsana mahō no amasa ni kyun to shichau yo Sore wa koisuru mitai na caramelize Pastel macaron tokimeku no Omowazu Ah hoppe ni Uh Making Drama, Switch On! Shining Éclaire Factory is similar to Shining Macaroon Factory with the setting being in a bakery instead. Cyalume Change! Cyalume Superior!! (Ann's glow deep blue and Nozomi's glow orange) Egao hirogaru kokoro wa souffle chiffon Minna tomodachi ni nacchau ne Suteki na Ah dokidoki Uh Amai story Performance Info Song: POPCORN DREAMING (Aikatsu Stars!) Coord: Maid Grape Coord (Ichigo), Maid Soda Coord (Layla) Making Drama: Snip Snip Skrabble Kingdom Coord Change Meganee: Please scan the appropriate amount of PriTickets. You may also scan your Friends Ticket. Coord Change Start! Meganee: So Amanogawa-sensei is going to try a different color today. Let's see how purple goes with her. Ichigo: Maid Grape Coord, satsu~ Meganee: And so is her partner Layla. Wow, skrabble sure is a duo not afraid to try something new. Layla: Maid Soda Coord. Skrabble grabs their Cyalume Jewel Microphone indicating their live is Natural. Live *Ichigo *Layla Egao to egao ga kasanareba Yume wa fukuramu hazumu rhythm Popcorn mitai ni hajiketara Oshaberi VERY VERY tanoshī ne♪ Damattete mo kimi ni wa barechau Me to me aeba hitotsu da ne Kuyashi namida ijiketa kokoro mo Kōri mitai ni toketeku Nimotsu wa hanbun yorokobi wa nibai da ne Konkyo wa... iranai! Futari nara saikyō desho!? Desho!? Sunaona genki ga atsumareba Kagayaku mirai yureru frill Rival wa jibun jishin Jōshō shikō wa tomaranai Kirameku sekai ni approach Chīsana karada de mō dash Miraikei no idol e Sodatete ikou ohisama smile◎ Making Drama, Switch On! Snip Snip Skrabble Kingdom is similar to Snip Snip Plushy Kingdom but it involves the scrabble board game instead of bears. Snip Snip Skrabble Kingdom Cyalume Change! Cyalume Superior!! (Ichigo's glow hot pink while Layla's glow viridian) POP POP POPCORN DREAMING♪ POP POP POPCORN DREAMING♪ POP POP POPCORN DREAMING♪ POP POP POPCORN DREAMING♪ POP POP POPCORN DREAMING♪ POP POP POPCORN DREAMING♪ POP POP POPCORN DREAMING♪ POP POP POPCORN DREAMING♪ Category:Live Category:Unit Live Category:Mini-Concert Category:Prism Force Live Category:Prism Force Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Shows